Although remote control devices (e.g., universal remote control devices) are currently available on the market, such conventional remote control devices do not appear to be wearable remote control devices, nor do they appear to remotely control anything other than televisions, media recording and/or playback devices, set-top-boxes, etc. In particular, such conventional remote control devices do not appear to control such media content presentation devices while also being able to control household appliances, kitchen appliances, mobile devices, vehicles, and/or the like, much less providing one or more of gesture control, voice control, and/or touch control for such wide variety of user devices.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing Internet of Things functionality, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing wearable control functionality.